


Existence Missing Scene

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e21 Existence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-24
Updated: 2004-08-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: What happens after Mulder arrives on the scene.





	Existence Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Existence Missing Scene (PG) 1/1 by Katie Phillips

## Existence Missing Scene (PG) 1/1 by Katie Phillips

### by Katie Phillips

> Existence Missing Scene by Katie Phillips August 2004 
> 
> Disclaimer info: I know they belong to CC, but does that mean I can't play with them from time to time?  
>  Spoiler: If you haven't seen Existence, you are not going to understand this story. Keywords: MSR  
>  Rating: PG  
>  Summary: What happens after Mulder arrives on the scene.  
>  Feedback: Please do. Archive: Anywhere is fine with me, just let me know. 
> 
> Many thanks to sallie for yet another fabulous beta job. 
> 
> +++++++ 
> 
> "Down there, see those lights? Put me down there!" Mulder shouted to the helicopter pilot over the din of the engines. 
> 
> Moments later he was on the ground weaving his way through cars, shouting out frantically, "Where is she? Scully!!" 
> 
> Finally he heard Reyes's voice as she raced out of a building. "She's over here." 
> 
> "Is she all right?" 
> 
> "She needs to get to the hospital." 
> 
> Mulder paused for a second, realizing that either his child had been born, or Scully had been injured. Entering the building, Mulder halted at the sight before him. Scully, covered with sweat and blood, was lying on the crude bed. Her eyes were closed, and a small wrapped bundle was held tightly in her arms. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 
> 
> He kneeled next to the bed. Scully winced slightly in pain, and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey," Mulder said as he bent over and kissed her on the forehead. 
> 
> Scully gave a tired smile. "You have a son Mulder." She was trying very hard to keep her eyes open, with little success, and winced again in pain. Reyes, who had been watching from a discreet distance, walked over to Mulder. 
> 
> "She's bleeding pretty badly Mulder, you need to get her to a hospital." 
> 
> Mulder nodded and looked at Scully. She was very pale and the sheets wrapped around her waist were slowly turning red. 
> 
> "Scully, we're going to get both of you out of here. Give the baby to Agent Reyes." Scully opened her eyes and looked down at her son, before gently kissing him on the head and handing him over. . She tried to sit up, but was obviously too weak. 
> 
> "Just wrap your arms around my neck Scully, and I'll get you out of here," Mulder said, gently scooping her up. He grabbed the extra sheet from the end of the bed, just in case, and slowly made his way toward the door. 
> 
> "You're just like Rhett Butler Mulder," said Scully smiling wanly, "when he rescued Melanie from a burning Atlanta." 
> 
> Mulder chuckled at this as he picked his way down the dusty street to where the helicopter sat waiting. He was about to place Scully in the back, when she tugged on his arm seeking his attention.   
>  Scully's voice was so weak that Mulder had to put his ear right next to her mouth to make out her words. "I'm hemorrhaging Mulder. If I don't...promise me you'll take care of him." 
> 
> Mulder looked down at Scully, struggling to keep the panic out of his eyes. "I'll take care of you both, Scully. You're not going anywhere." 
> 
> Scully gave him a tight smile, before sinking into the darkness. 
> 
> **XXX**
> 
> The ride to the hospital was a nightmare. The helicopter was small, with two seats in the front and a small storage area in the back. At Mulder's insistence, Reyes and the baby sat up front, while he cradled Scully in the back. 
> 
> Despite the constant pressure he applied, he could still feel the trickle of blood as it left Scully's body. She was slipping away and there was nothing he could do to save her. 
> 
> He whispered "Don't leave me Scully," over and over like a mantra in her ear, until they finally reached the hospital's helipad. The pilot had radioed ahead, and they were greeted by a team of emergency doctors and nurses, who whisked Scully and the baby away before Mulder had even exited the helicopter. He and Reyes found themselves alone on the helipad. 
> 
> "I haven't had a chance to thank you Agent Reyes," Mulder said as they walked towards the door leading into the hospital. "Scully wouldn't have survived without your help." 
> 
> "There is no need to thank me Mulder it's definitely an experience I will never forget. Dana was amazing." Reyes saw the look of sadness pass over Mulder's face. He had almost made it in time. She squeezed his hand. "Don't worry; you'll be there for the next one." 
> 
> Mulder stared at her for several seconds, before following Reyes to the emergency room. They were greeted there by the attending physician, who told them that the baby appeared to be fine. 
> 
> "What about Agent Scully?" Mulder said, his voice broken with concern. 
> 
> The doctor's face became grim. "It was a complicated delivery for her. She's lost a lot of blood. She probably wouldn't have survived much longer if you hadn't arrived when you did." 
> 
> Mulder nodded and closed his eyes in   
>  anticipation of the bad news that lay ahead. 
> 
> "We've rushed Agent Scully upstairs to surgery. They need to try and stop the hemorrhaging." 
> 
> At this, Reyes blocked the doctor's exit. "But she'll be all right?" 
> 
> The doctor paused a second before replying. "We'll do everything we can. The nurses will give you some scrubs to wear so you can get out of those bloody clothes. The waiting room is located on the fourth floor. Someone will come to speak to you there." 
> 
> **XXX**
> 
> After changing, Mulder headed up to the fourth floor waiting room, while Reyes went to check on the baby. As much as he wanted to be with his son, Mulder couldn't stand to be any further away from Scully than he had to be. 
> 
> Mulder quickly placed a call to Scully's mother and Skinner, informing them of what had happened so far. He promised them both he would call back as soon as he had any news. He hung up the phone, sat down with his arms on his knees and his head bent down, and let the tears come. 
> 
> "Agent Mulder." A quiet voice caused him to raise his head. A young doctor walked over to him and stood silently, until Mulder had pulled himself together enough to stand and take his extended hand. He shook it, noticing that the doctor's scrubs were covered with blood. Scully's blood. 
> 
> "Agent Mulder, I'm Doctor Rodriguez." Mulder nodded his acknowledgement. "Agent Scully is being taken to recovery." The doctor smiled briefly as he saw Mulder relax. "She's not out of the woods yet, by a long shot. The delivery caused a lot of internal damage. Frankly, I'm amazed that she's still alive." 
> 
> Mulder looked at the doctor soberly. "She's a fighter." 
> 
> Rodriguez smiled at him. "We were able to stop the bleeding and repair the damage. "They were able to save the uterus." She should be able to have more children, but I strongly recommend getting her to a hospital next time." 
> 
> "Did you say she can have more children?" said Mulder, looking rather puzzled. 
> 
> "Her reproductive system should heal without trouble, in time." He became serious again. "The next 24 hours are going to be critical though, Agent Mulder." 
> 
> "When can I see her?" 
> 
> "Within the hour. I'll call the nursery and ask them to bring her son up to you in her room, as soon as they're finished examining him." 
> 
> "Thank you." 
> 
> **XXX**
> 
> Mulder rocked slowly back and forth, holding his son close to him. He kissed the small fuzzy head, savoring his scent and the small mewing noises he made. This child was surely a miracle. 
> 
> He glanced over to where Scully lay sleeping. It had been almost twelve hours since her surgery, but her vital signs remained virtually unchanged. A nurse came by to take the baby back to the nursery, leaving Mulder feeling desperately alone. 
> 
> Mulder walked over and sat down in the chair by Scully's bed, taking her hand in his. He kissed it gently. "Scully, you can't leave me. I need you. Our son needs you. God Scully, I don't think I can do this without you." 
> 
> Mulder leaned over the bed and placed his head on his arms. He was beyond tired, but he planned only to close his eyes for a moment. 
> 
> **XXX**
> 
> The first thing Scully saw when she opened her eyes was Mulder's face. His head was on his arms and he was fast asleep. Scully smiled at how peaceful he looked, and gently reached over to stroke his hair. 
> 
> Mulder jumped at the contact, causing Scully to laugh softly. "Oh Mulder, don't make me laugh. It hurts too much." 
> 
> Mulder blinked a few times, trying to remember exactly where he was, and why he was there. When he realized that Scully was awake, he broke into a wide grin." 
> 
> "Scully, I don't think I can take too many more of these death-bed watches." He leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. 
> 
> "I'll do my best if you promise to do the same." Suddenly she raised her head and scanned the room; her eyes filled with panic when she noticed the baby wasn't there. "Where's the baby? Is he okay?" 
> 
> "He's more than okay Scully, he's absolutely perfect. Agent Reyes will bring him up as soon as she comes back." He pointed to the scrubs he was wearing. "She went to get us some real clothes." 
> 
> "What should we call him, Mulder?" 
> 
> "You did all the work Scully; I think you should get to name this one. I can name the rest." 
> 
> ++++  
>  End of story   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Katie Phillips


End file.
